Large voltages generate high electromotive forces and heat which can loosen the bolted connections in a draw out circuit breaker section of a Switchgear Cabinet. Thus, the bolted connections may need to undergo periodic maintenance to properly torque the bolted connections. Re-torque of fasteners may be required if a thermal imaging, constant thermal monitoring, or performance issues indicate that a joint has loosened. Proper torque is required on bus connections to prevent an increase in resistance which in turn creates an increase in temperature and can lead to thermal runaway.
With increased demands for smaller footprint and utilization of less space, as generally discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,450,368 to Parker et al., the switchgear cabinets may need to be placed where access to the rear portion of the breaker section from the back panels of the switchgear cabinet is difficult. Hence there is a need to make the bolted connections of the fixed bus riser to the breaker connection easily accessible from the front section of the cabinet and have the bolted connections be assembled and maintained in a simple fashion.